Elsa's Normal Life
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: After attending, against her will, a party with the trolls over Kristoff and Anna's engagement, Elsa awakes the next morning to a horrifying discovery: her powers have suddenly disappeared. Fortunately it isn't permanent, but for a time she has to deal with being "normal". At first it's fun, finally being normal, but then she starts to realize it isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Marriage Wine

**Ah, I couldn't help myself and I've decided to do a chapter story. It'll be short, so don't expect too many chapters. I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take me, either, but I'm open to suggestions and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

It took a bit of coaxing from Kristoff, but eventually the trolls rolled into view. Elsa inched a bit closer to her sister as they stood among the rock people. "Oh my…" She breathed, glancing around furtively.

Immediately they all shouted the mountain man's name and rushed him, pelting him with questions and tugging at his clothes. He did his best to answer them. Then, another troll spied the sisters.

"He brought _two _girls home!"

They picked up both Anna and Elsa and plopped them in front of an older-looking troll. He simply gazed up at the two humans and nodded. "Anna, it's good to see you're doing well."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly. "You seem pretty good too, Grand Pabbie!"

"Indeed." He turned to the queen. "Elsa… I haven't seen you in quite some time."

She swallowed hard as she knelt. "Thirteen years." After clearing her throat, she gazed at him evenly. "Pabbie, I wanted to thank you for what you've done. You saved my sister's life not just once, but twice."

"Wait, twice?" Anna glanced up at Kristoff, confused. He shrugged in response.

The old troll smiled and took the queen's hands in his own. "There is no need for gratitude, Elsa. I simply did what anyone would have done." He noticed the glint in her eyes and shook his head. "Do not blame yourself. What's past is long behind us, and now we should spend our time looking to the future."

"R-right. You're right." Elsa stood again. "Ah, yes. Actually Kristoff and Anna have something they want—"

Anna jumped before her sister, gripping both her arm and one of Kristoff's. "We're engaged!" She grinned and noticed the confused glare she was receiving from Elsa. "Well, Elsa's not engaged, but Kristoff and me are!"

The trolls gasped collectively. Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother, ran forward and attached herself to his leg. "I'm so proud of you!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, Mom…"

Elsa untangled her arm from her sister. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can—"

"Let us celebrate this joyous occasion!" Cliff, Bulda's husband, threw his hand into the air. "Come on, everyone!"

The trolls cheered and before she could stop it, Elsa felt herself being herded off to another part of the Valley of the Living Rock. "Wait a minute!" She called out to anyone who would listen. "Wait!"

Something large knocked into her back and nearly sent her to the ground. She whirled around. "What?"

Sven snuffed loudly in her face. She frowned. "Sven, what is it?"

He simply nudged her shoulder.

"He's telling you to join in!" Anna grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Kristoff, who currently entertained some of the troll children. "Here she is!"

Elsa felt her body stiffen as a dozen pairs of eyes stared up at her. "Um…" She glanced at her sister. "Anna, what is the meaning of this?"

"Come on, do your thing! They wanna see it!" Anna wrapped both her arms around the queen's upper arm. "Pleeeease?"

"All right, all right." Elsa shook her off and took a deep breath. "Watch this." She held out her palm as her other hand moved in rapid motions above it.

The children—and Anna—watched in amazement as a small figurine slowly took shape out of the ice. When she finished, she placed it in one the girl's hands. "It's Sven."

They went wild over it, begging for more. Elsa felt a smile tugging at her lips and felt a sort of warmth settle in her. She nodded at her sister before leading the excited group of children over to a more secluded place from the adults.

Anna sent her a quick wave before going over to be with Kristoff and his "parents".

The night proceeded without much incident. The trolls were a happy and merry people to be with, especially for a party. Elsa found herself being rather entertained just by the children she was busy entertaining. They were amazed at even the simplest trick she performed, be it a small flurry of snowflakes or a little patch of ice for them to slip around on. The sight of their smiles brought a smile to her own face, something she hadn't done in too long.

Anna and Kristoff were in the middle of explaining the story of their relationship for the umpteenth time when Cliff and some of the other male trolls brought out a rock tub of drink. He grabbed a bowl and scooped some for his son. "Kristoff," he said, presenting it to him, "before you leave, you have to partake in the marriage wine."

All the trolls gathered around, whispering amongst themselves. Elsa pushed herself to the front to stand next to her sister. Kristoff nodded. "I forgot all about this…"

"What is it?" Anna peered into the bowl curiously.

"It's a brew we make for the family of those who are to be married." Cliff took another bowl for himself and Bulda. "It's a tradition. It ensures good fortune—"

"And healthy offspring!" Bulda chirped, a grin wide on her lips.

Anna blushed bright red as she watched her fiancé take a draught of the wine. She took it from him nervously. "W-well, I don't think we'll need to worry about that for a while… But, um, thanks anyway!" She tilted back her head for a drink of her own. "Mm. That's pretty good." She licked her lips.

"Is it?" Elsa smiled slightly, watching her sister with amusement.

"Your turn!" She shoved the bowl in the queen's face. "You're a part of the family, too! Because you're my sister, so when we're married… You'll be Kristoff's sister too."

Elsa took it delicately. "Oh. Well, yes, I suppose that's right." She gazed down at Pabbie. "Is it all right then…?"

He nodded. "You are family, Elsa. Drink as the tradition stands."

She looked into the deep red liquid for a moment before deciding to take a drink. She didn't get much down before she began coughing violently. The bowl crashed to the ground, spilling wine everywhere. She reached a hand to her throat, which felt raw and torn.

"Elsa?! Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna gripped her arms. "Elsa!"

"S-sorry!" The queen managed to gasp, taking a gulp of air. "I… I don't know…" She winced at the growing pain in her stomach as the wine slid down to settle. "Ugh…" She leaned heavily on Anna.

Kristoff whistled for Sven. "We should get her back to the castle." He looked to his parents. "I'm sorry. Anna and I will come back later, all right?"

Cliff nodded. "Of course. I apologize for what happened."

"It's not a problem. I'm sure she's just tired o-or something. Heh, right, Elsa?" Anna helped her sister mount Sven.

"Tired… Dizzy…" Elsa blinked rapidly and shook her head, attempting to clear it.

Kristoff grabbed Sven's harness. "All right, let's get going." He waved good-bye to his family as they left, heading back to the castle.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Anna placed her hand over her sister's where it clutched Sven's fur weakly.

"I'm not sure… I just…" She groaned again, pressing her other hand to her stomach. "There was s-something in the wine, I think…"

Kristoff's heart tightened to see the two girls, especially Anna, so distraught. "We'll get you to the castle, Elsa. You can rest there. I'm sure you'll be fine by morning."

"Yes…" She nodded slightly and concentrated on staying conscious while riding the reindeer.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa woke early, as usual. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She noticed she felt perfectly fine, considering she spent most of the night tossing and turning from the pains in her stomach and throat. The queen shrugged it off and pulled back the thin blankets. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretched, and yawned.

Rolling her shoulders back, she picked up her hairbrush from the side of her vanity and went to brush her platinum blonde hair in the mirror. As she reached for a lock, she gasped. The brush slipped from her hand and fell back onto the wooden vanity.

The hair in her hand, though certainly her own, was not blonde or white (as Anna repeatedly teased her about). Instead, it was brown—_dark_ brown, a dark rich color, the same as her thin eyebrows. Her eyes widened.

"_Anna!_"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~**

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here: aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**


	2. The Next Morning

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Anna bolted upright in her bed, her strawberry-blonde hair poofing up behind her. "Huh?" She looked around, dazed. In her dreams it almost sounded like Elsa was calling for her, screaming her name.

The younger princess decided it was just her imagination and had settled back in the blankets when she heard it again. This time, she knew it wasn't imagination; Elsa needed her. And she sounded scared.

"I'm coming, Elsa!" She shouted, tripping over herself as she practically fell out of bed. "Ow..." She rubbed her head before scrambling to her feet.

"_Anna!_"

"Elsa!" She sprinted down the hallways, skidding around the corner to her sister's chambers. "Elsa, I'm here!" She went for the doorknob.

However, the door opened as she reached for it. She crashed into her sister and sent them both to the floor. "Elsa!" She pushed herself up and ignored how close they were. "Elsa, what's— Whoa." She gaped at the girl's dark brown locks that were splayed on the ground beneath her.

"Anna, there's something wrong with me." Elsa wriggled out from under her. "I woke up like this." She stood up and wrapped her arms about herself.

Anna stared at her older sister. Her body was covered in a thin nightgown, her hair sticking out in every direction. She was amazed at how _ordinary_ the queen looked. She shook her head. "Elsa, I... What happened?"

"I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair, stopping as she came to a knot. "Anna, I'm..._scared_..." She shivered. "Anna, help me!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. She had never seen her sister appear more pathetic in her life. Tears were pooling in the queen's eyes. "We'll figure something out."

Elsa shivered again. "I'm c-cold..." Her eyes widened. "I'm cold!"

"Yeah, well, you're not really wearing the warmest nightgown and it's kinda drafty in here."

"Anna, you don't understand! I'm never cold!" Elsa whirled around and tossed her hand toward the window.

A single snowflake burst from her fingertips and quickly melted.

"No." Elsa tried again. This time, nothing happened. "No. No. No no no!" She desperately tried to produce something, anything, from her abilities. Finally she stopped and gazed helplessly at her hands. "My powers are... They're gone..."

Anna watched her slump the ground. "Elsa?" She knelt next to her.

"Anna, I don't know what to do." The queen gazed up at her sister. "I don't know what's going on, I'm cold, I'm confused..." She thrust herself in Anna's arms.

"It'll be all right. I promise." She wrapped her arms around the young woman. "First, we need to calm down, got it?"

Elsa nodded weakly.

"Then... Then we'll get dressed and go to breakfast. We can't do anything on an empty stomach."

Elsa pushed away. "You're really thinking of food at a time like this?"

"I'm hungry!"

Despite herself, she giggled. "All right. We'll do that."

"Yes!" Anna jumped up and ran to the door. "Oh, Elsa?"

Elsa tilted her head slightly. "Hm?"

"You look good like that. I mean, the color. It... It's just like Mama's was..." Anna gasped. "Not that I didn't like your hair before! I mean, it always looks so pretty! No matter what you do it's beautiful—"

"Anna, I'll meet you at breakfast." The queen got to her feet and ushered her little sister out.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Anna called from behind the door.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile, turning to face her room. She shucked off her nightgown and unceremoniously tossed it on the bed. The doors of her closet slammed back to hit the wall as she tossed them open. She winced at the sound. "Oops."

Without her powers, she couldn't simply create clothes from ice. She went along the many dresses, choosing an old favorite and proceeding to put it on. Since the servants were forbidden from entering her room during her isolation, she had grown used to readying herself alone in the morning.

Once dressed she went back to the vanity and the hairbrush. She gazed at herself in the mirror, still surprised by the stark contrast between the rich mahogany and the platinum-white she was used to. She shook herself and began taming it.

She prepared to braid it back when she stopped. The single braid and wild bangs looked good on her while she paraded as the Snow Queen, and she even wore it normally for simplicity's sake, but for some odd reason it seemed wrong to do now. She opened a drawer to her right and pulled out a few pins. Holding them between her lips, she deftly pulled her thick hair back into a bun and securely pinned it.

Elsa reached for her gloves. Just as her fingertips brushed the material, she thought better of it. Without the danger of ice, she could be free to keep her hands bare. A small smile tugged at her lips and she stood, ready to face the day.

She ignored the incredulous stares of the servants as she passed by them on her way to the dining room. They were just as surprised as she had been that morning to see her transformation. She nodded to the two butlers that opened the doors for her. "Thank you."

They replied back with gaping stares.

True to her promise, Anna awaited her sister. "Elsa!" Her pigtail braids bounced as she dashed to her. "Elsa, I hope it's okay that Kristoff is joining us..."

"That's all right." Elsa smiled slightly and went to sit at the head of the table, gesturing for her sister to her right. "He can join us when he arrives."

As soon as the royals were seated, servants brought out drinks and platters of food. Though Elsa never ate too much, Anna could pack away food like no other. She pulled her breakfast onto her plate and began eating. The queen watched her with an amused gaze.

The doors opened again as Kristoff arrived. He stopped as he spied the queen. "Your Majesty?!"

"Good morning, Kristoff." She smiled bitterly. "Surprised?"

"What happened?" He walked to his chair and slowly sat, not taking his eyes from her.

"I'm not sure. When we returned home from the trolls I immediately retired to bed. Most of last night I could hardly sleep, as I felt excruciatingly sick..." Elsa sighed before she perked up. "The trolls!"

Anna swallowed the mouthful of food. "Yeah?"

"I started feeling poorly after I drank the wine they gave us." Elsa jumped out of her chair. "We're going to see them. Now." She turned to a guard. "Prepare my horse!"

Kristoff turned in his seat to stare at her. "Now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"Elsa, at least let us finish breakfast." Anna reached for her drink.

The queen gritted her teeth. She childishly stomped her foot. "No! I'm going with or without you! And I'm going now!" With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the hallway.

Kristoff blinked rapidly. "Well."

"We'd better go before she hurts herself." Anna threw down her napkin to take off after the queen. "Come on!"

"I'm right behind you!" He grabbed a roll and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Elsa felt the pins fall out of her hair a long time ago, leaving her with a single braid on the left side of her face and the rest flowing freely behind her. She urged her horse on faster. "Hiyah!" The reins slapped against his neck.

"Elsa, slow down!" Anna struggled to keep up, as she didn't want to push her steed so hard.

"If the trolls can reverse this, I want it done as soon as possible!" She turned her head to shout back at her sister and instead received a twig to the face. She pulled back on her horse.

Anna stopped next to her. "Are you all right?!"

"I-I'm fine." She pulled away her hand to find her fingertips coated with red. The branch tore a jagged gash along her cheek. "Damn tree..."

"Elsa..." Anna reached out to her.

"Let's keep going. We're nearly there." She ordered her horse to continue on, only more slowly this time.

Soon enough the three of them reached The Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa dismounted quickly and stood amongst the boulders. "Pabbie! I need your help!" She gazed around helplessly. "I need anybody's help..."

At the queen's plea, they rolled into their true forms. A few gasped. "The queen...!" They whispered tersely amongst themselves.

Elsa took a deep breath. She could only imagine what a fright she looked, what with a bloodied cheek and wild hair. Her clothes were rumpled from her frantic ride from the castle. Yet, she found herself not caring. "I need to speak with Pabbie."

The elder troll rolled through the crowd to her. "Queen Elsa..." He gazed up at her. "What has happened to you?"

"That's what I'd like to know." She knelt by him. "Last night, when I drank that special wine, I felt ill. This morning I woke up just to find my powers have completely disappeared!"

He clasped her hands and closed his eyes. "Hm... Yes. I sense no magic in you." He turned to his people. "Cliff!"

Cliff rolled up to him. "Yes sir?"

"Tell me, what was in the wine?"

"Red berries, honey, and a touch of healing magic for the offspring. Oh, and some essence of fire crystal."

Anna tilted her head slightly. "So you weren't kidding about that part?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Of course not. Healthy kids are important."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Elsa snapped, waiting for Pabbie. "Well?"

The old troll nodded slowly. "I understand now. Our fire magic seems to have, for lack of words, thawed your ice."

"What?!" Elsa's eyes widened.

"Do not worry; eventually your powers will return to you." He smiled, though it swiftly vanished. "However, I don't know how long that will take. It may be a few days, or a week..."

"A week?" Elsa sat back on her heels.

"Perhaps a month."

"A month?"

"Maybe two."

"_Two?_" Elsa squeaked out, her body feeling heavy. "Please, Pabbie, tell me there's a way to speed it up! I can't go around like this! My people know me as some sort of ice-wielding snow queen. If I can't do the one thing I'm good at—"

Behind her, Anna snorted in disagreement.

"—then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be patient, Elsa. That's what you're supposed to do. Be patient."

Elsa stood up and brushed off her dress. "Well then. I'll just find my own way." She pushed herself past Anna and Kristoff.

"Thanks for your help." Anna reached down to shake Pabbie's hand. "Sorry to have bothered you."

He opened his mouth to say something when Elsa shouted, "Kristoff! I'm going to need a lot of ice!"

Anna and the mountain man shared a worried glance before they sighed. The princess turned to return to her horse. "Hold on, Elsa."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "This isn't going to end well..."


	3. To Town

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed. It really makes me happy knowing that so many people like my work! I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Elsa stood, alone, in her private study. A cup of tea rested in her hands, steam swirling up from it. She stared into the crackling fire burning before her. Her eyes narrowed. Upon their return to the castle, her—admittedly not very well though-out—plan to "re-freeze" herself using all the available blocks of ice Kristoff had with him had been thwarted by her younger sister.

_"No, Elsa, you can't just sit in a room of ice!"_

_ "What do you think I've been doing for thirteen years straight?!"_

_ "That… This is different!"_

Their argument escalated until finally the queen ran off to the library. She searched the books feverishly for any clues to her condition. The only things she found were how to unfreeze things, not freeze them again. That led to her retirement to her study, where she stood currently. She took a sip of her tea.

Elsa jumped as it scorched the very tip of her tongue. She scowled and put it back by the teapot on her desk. Getting burned was not something she was used to, and already it had happened to her twice. She wished desperately she could cool it down to enjoy it, but alas, her powers were still absent.

The queen went back to stand before the fire, staring at the flames as they licked over the logs. She sighed heavily. "I hate being cold…"

"Elsa?"

Her ears pricked to hear her name followed by three knocks. For a moment she contemplated ignoring the young girl, but finally her conscience won out. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. "Yes?"

"I like it when you open the door, Elsa." Anna slipped inside. "Ooh, it's nice and toasty in here!"

"Erm, yes, it is." The queen cleared her throat. "I was feeling a bit cold, so I started a fire."

"You, cold?" Anna gazed up at her in surprise.

Elsa shot her a glare. "Yes, me. It's November, Anna, it's getting colder out."

"But you're _never_ cold!" At this point Anna noticed her sister's forlorn expression. She chewed her bottom lip slightly. "Oh…"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right." She threw herself into Elsa's desk chair, swinging her legs over the arm. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry with me."

Elsa turned to her. "What? You're apologizing for that?"

"Well, yeah. I felt bad. I've felt bad about it all day." Anna smiled slightly, her eyebrows scrunching together. "I hope you can forgive me…"

The queen turned away, toward the fire, and wrapped her arms around herself. She often did so when she felt upset or frightened; curling in on herself as some twisted kind of self-defense mechanism. "Why are you asking me to forgive you?" She whispered finally.

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me." Anna stood to join her, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa shrugged her off. "Of course I forgive you. I could never be mad at you. You know that."

Anna sighed before sitting on the sofa before the fire. She was tempted to continue the conversation, but she knew it would just result in her sister growing upset and running away, like normal. Instead she whistled lowly. "So…"

"What?" Elsa had turned back around, but she still resembled a puppy that had just been kicked. Hard.

"Are you adjusting to being, ya know, normal?"

"Not really." She joined her sister on the sofa, scooting closer to her. "I'm not used to being cold." She thought of the two times when she'd burned her tongue trying to drink tea. "And hot things…" She growled softly. "Actually I hate this."

Anna thought for a moment before she grinned. "Wanna do something fun tomorrow?"

"Like what?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "What on earth could we do that's fun?"

"Oh, you'll see! Meet me at the gates tomorrow morning, all right? Wear something that can get dirty." Anna jumped up and dashed to the door. "I don't think we'll get dirty, but… Just in case!"

Else reached out for her. "Anna!" She called to empty space, no sound now except that of the burning fire.

* * *

The next morning she found Anna pacing around before the open gates. "Anna?" She approached slowly, tucking her gloved hands behind her back.

"Oh, hey Elsa!" Anna turned with a smile, though it quickly flipped to a frown. "Oh, you can't go out like that."

"Like what?" The queen gasped as her sister pounced on her, pulling her head down to her level. "Hey! Ow! Quit that!"

"You look too nice!" Anna quickly undid Elsa's hair, causing it to tumble around her shoulders, and mussed up her bangs. "There we go."

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair to calm it. "What was that for?"

"You can't walk out there looking like the queen. Everyone's gonna know it's you and then we won't be able to have any fun."

The queen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Isn't that kind of the point? I am the queen now; I need to look like one."

"Not when you're posing as my friend from a different kingdom." Anna grinned cheekily. "All right, are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Anna grabbed her sister's hand and took off in a run. She was smiling, happier now than she could ever remember. Not only was Elsa willing to be with her, but she could do so without fear. Without her ice magic, Elsa didn't pose any problem for anyone. Together, for once, they could be normal.

It was all Elsa could do to keep up. She wasn't used to walking around—much less _running_—in a heavy dress and cloak. Since the weather was turning colder, she had to cover up a bit more, especially with her powers gone. She noticed Anna wearing a huge grin and couldn't help but smile herself.

The two girls dashed into the marketplace, stopping by a patisserie to catch their breath. "Oh my…" Elsa was stooped over, her hands on her knees. She sighed deeply and began sniffing the air. "Mm… What is that…?"

Anna turned with a gasp. "Krumkake!" She pressed her nose to the window.

"Is that chocolate mousse in them?!" Elsa joined her. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she skipped breakfast in her rush to meet Anna at the gates.

They heard a low chuckle and turned to see the baker standing in the doorway. "Would you two ladies like a sample?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison. Glancing at each other, they giggled.

"All right, hold on a moment." He disappeared before reappearing with two krumkakes. "Enjoy!"

Elsa thanked him as her sister immediately bit into one. She plucked the other one from the package. "You gotta try this!"

"Huh—" Her eyes widened as she suddenly found a chocolate-filled krumkake in her mouth. At first she became a bit miffed at her sister, but it melted into pure joy as she tasted the pastry. "Oh my…"

The baker shook his head with a smile and walked back into his shop. Anna shoved the rest of it in her mouth and chewed happily. Elsa swallowed her bit before she smirked. "Anna, you're getting it all over yourself…" She removed her glove and licked her thumb before wiping a bit of chocolate from the younger girl's cheek. "There."

"Thanks." Anna felt a blush of embarrassment coming on before she pointed to the remaining half of the krumkake. "You gonna finish that?"

Elsa sighed and handed it to her. "Here."

"Yes!" She went back to eating.

The queen took a moment to glance around. The citizens of her kingdom were beginning to bustle around the town on their morning business. Her icy eyes alighted on a young man with a cart full of ice hooked up to a horse. He turned to pet his beast when he bumped the cart. She gasped as a block of ice began to fall.

Immediately she put her hand out, ready to conjure up a pile of snow for it to land on. When nothing came, she remembered her powers were gone. "H-hey!" She ran forward to catch it before it fell.

He turned in time to see her push it back up on the cart. "Huh? What are you doing?" He grabbed her wrist. "Are you stealing some of my ice?!"

"Stealing?" She struggled to free herself. Unfortunately, his grip was like iron. "I'll have you know I was saving it! It was sliding off and you didn't even notice!" Elsa glared at him. "Now release me. You're hurting my arm."

He let her go and crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"Besides, why would I want ice in the last week of November?" She rubbed some feeling back into her sore wrist, surprised at just how strong he must be.

"Hey, I'm just tryna make a living here. I didn't know there was an official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer or I wouldn't have bothered." He leaned against the cart again.

She looked down. "O-oh…"

"Pfft, yeah. Yeesh, the queen freezes us all out and then she goes off and ruins the ice business." He waved his hand dismissively.

"She didn't _ruin_ anything." Elsa felt her temper rising. "She was doing what she thought was right!"

"She'd know what was right if she'd get outta the castle every once in a while!" He returned her glare.

She gritted her teeth. "What do you know about the queen anyway?!"

"Other than she's an ice-throwing fre—"

Anna cut in at that moment, standing between them. "Whoa, hey, I think I see something we need to do over there!" She grabbed Elsa's hand. "Let's go."

She began to protest when she saw the stern look Anna was giving her. Instead she settled on an icy glare behind her to the vendor. She sighed as she turned back around. "That man was extremely rude."

"You're not the queen today, Elsa. People are people. Not everyone's as nice as me or Kristoff." Once they were away from the ice vendor, she stopped and dropped her sister's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Other than a bruised wrist, I'm fine." She smiled, though it was forced. "Well, we still have the whole day ahead of us. Lead the way, Anna."

Anna brightened. "Oh yeah! I wanted to show you the church, and the rest of the market, and I think Kristoff's gonna take us someplace on his sled later!" She turned to start running off.

"Wait, Anna!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Let's take it slow. We have all day, and I want to spend as much of it as I can with you." Elsa smiled again, more genuinely this time. "So… Let's just walk."

"Oh. Oh right. Yeah, I can do that. Well, okay then! Let's start _walking_ to the church. We can start there." Anna looped her arm with her sister's.

The queen walked close to her younger sister as they went on, thankful for the warmth the bubbly redhead radiated. Soon enough she forgot all about the ice vendor and instead focused on Anna.


	4. Eventide

**I know this is a pretty quick update, but I'm going to need some time for the next chapter, so I wanted to put this out there for the time being. Thanks to all who reviewed and everything! Here's the next (admittedly short) chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

_How did that knock go again…?_ Elsa nodded and knocked. _One, two, a-three, four… I think that's it._ She couldn't believe that for all the years of hearing Anna's special knock she could have possibly forgotten it.

There were a few moments of silence when it dawned on the young queen that the princess was probably asleep. "Anna?" She took a deep breath. "Anna, if I woke you up, just go back to sleep. I don't really need anything. I just…wanted to say good night. I know, my bath ran over. It was warm and I was enjoying it." She cleared her throat, feeling awkward for talking to a door. _Is this how she felt…?_ "Anyway, so, good night, then, Anna. I… I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

She turned and was walking down the hallway when she heard a small click. "Elsa? What are you doing?" She turned around to see Anna standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh." She scurried back to her sister. "I wanted to say good night, but I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, no it's fine. I was awake." Anna yawned with a smile. "So what were you saying?"

"I wanted to say good night." Elsa fidgeted with the tassel on her navy robe.

Anna continued to lean against the doorway, her eyelids growing heavy. She jerked awake as she began to fall forward. "What?" She yawned again.

"Anna, you need to go to bed." Elsa stifled a giggle. "You're going to fall asleep in the hallway."

"Carry me."

"What?" The queen grunted as she found her sister in her arms. "Anna!" When she didn't receive a response, she sighed and wriggled around so Anna was behind her. "All right, all right. Come on." She attempted to get the girl on her back and instead managed to knock them both over. Her breath left her in a giant whoosh.

"Elsa, you're bad at this."

"Get… Get off!" Elsa clawed the carpet as she tried to move. Her younger sister simply laid on her like deadweight. "Anna…" She whined.

Anna instead flopped over so she lay on her stomach. "So Elsa…"

"You're heavy, get off!"

"You smell nice." Anna buried her nose in her sister's damp hair, still wet from her bath.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Elsa finally managed to kick her off. "That was uncalled for."

Anna tackled her to the ground as she barely managed to sit up. "But it was fun!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Elsa pushed her away and stood up, readjusting her robe. "It is late at night and we're both supposed to be asleep, and instead—"

"You came to my room, Elsa."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just wanted to say good night. I didn't think you would start acting like an excited puppy."

"I just wanted to have some fun…" Anna sat back, her bottom lip stuck in a pout.

Elsa felt her heart constrict. When they were younger, children, Anna would always pout and whine to get her way. And Elsa, the good older sister she is, usually gave in. She reached down for the other girl's hand. "Come on, get up."

Anna slid her hand in her sister's and got to her feet. The next second she stumbled back onto the bed in a fit of giggles as Elsa proceeded to tickle her sides. She fell into the rumpled blankets and laughed as the queen jumped next to her, bouncing on the mattress. "That was pretty spontaneous for you!" She breathed heavily and gazed over at the brunette.

"Yes, well, I can't allow my dear sister to look at me like that." Elsa turned on her back, glad she'd thought to bring her nightgown into the bathroom with her when she bathed, otherwise the situation would have been a lot more awkward. She undid the robe and squirmed out of it, tossing it to the floor.

Immediately Anna snuggled up to her. "Mm, you're warm."

"So are you." She wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry we couldn't do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Stay up late into the night talking, playing around, having fun. You name it. I owe it all to you." Elsa sighed softly into Anna's strawberry-blonde locks. "I shouldn't have had to thaw out to be able to do this."

"You really aren't that cold anyway, you know." Anna pressed closer to her. "I would've been just fine having a sleepover anytime."

Elsa couldn't help but smile as her sister yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night, Anna."

"G'night…El…sa…"

The queen gazed down at the younger girl before she, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**By the way, though I am a bit of an Elsanna supporter, I didn't really want that to be taken as Elsa is falling in love with her own sister. Anna is engaged, remember. That's what started the whole thing.**


	5. Leif

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Thanks again to those who continue to support this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched her sister continue to sleep peacefully. She was sprawled out on the bed, her long hair tumbling about her shoulders and neck. The brunette strands weren't knotted or frizzy, much unlike Anna's own hair in the morning, and instead waved gracefully around her. She couldn't deny it: her older sister was undoubtedly beautiful. She felt a surge of pride well within her.

Then she noticed something seemed to be wrong with Elsa. Her pale face looked troubled and a whimper slipped through her lips as she shifted. "Elsa?" Anna shook her gently. "Elsa, it's time to get up."

The queen mumbled something incoherent before her eyes fluttered open. "Anna?" She sat up, looking very much confused. "What are you doing in my room?"

Anna giggled. "You're in my room!"

"Oh…" Elsa stretched her arms high above her head and stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Around eight-thirty."

"_What?!_" She jumped up and reached down to grab her robe. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes! Why on earth would you let me sleep this long?!"

Anna stepped back out of her way. "I-I'm sorry…"

Elsa didn't hear her, as she was already on her way to her own room, sprinting down the hallway. Anna giggled as she heard Gerda shout, "Your Highness! What are you thinking?!"

"Can't talk now, I'm late!"

She heard the echo of a door slam shut and sighed. It seemed today would be spent the same way she spent most of her other days: alone. Alone, without Elsa. Then, she had a thought. It wouldn't have to be spent alone. Kristoff was still in town.

Anna smiled to herself and went to change into some warmer attire. Though she gladly would have spent the day with her sister, she hadn't seen her husband-to-be in a while; and she missed him. She brightened at the prospect of seeing him again and quickened her pace.

Her friends awaited, after all.

* * *

When the day's meetings were finally over, Elsa practically collapsed into her seat at dinner. A servant brought out her meal, some sort of fish she could care less about, and left her to eat in silence. She picked up her fork when she realized exactly how quiet the room sounded. "Where is Anna?" She turned to a nearby guard.

He saluted her. "The Princess left some time ago to visit the mountain man and has not yet returned, milady."

"So she's with Kristoff…" Elsa felt her fears ebb somewhat. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since this morning, Your Highness."

"This morning?" The fears returned, and she knew that if her powers were with her, the fork she held would be reduced to a chunk of ice. "Ready my horse. I'm going after her." She slammed down the utensil and her napkin before she jumped up.

The guard stared at her. "Your Highness?"

"_Now!_" She rushed off in the opposite direction toward her room. Her heart pounded in her chest, though she tried to calm it. Anna had been gone since that morning; the sun had set only about a half hour before. Though Kristoff was rumored to be with her, it did little to ease her. Mountain man or not, the wilderness is dangerous in the dark.

But Elsa knew she would be all right. With her ice magic—

She stopped as she reached her bedroom. Her ice magic was gone. It had only been two days since the party, and though she was growing accustomed to not freezing everything she touched, she was not yet used to not being able to manipulate it to her will. She shook her head and rushed in to grab a cloak. That didn't matter. Anna may need her. Anna mattered.

The queen hurried to clasp the cloak around her shoulders as she ran as fast as she could through the castle hallways. Several of the servants had to scurry to get out of her way. The guards barely managed to open the door in time before she crashed into it. A light snowfall began to coat the courtyard, but she took no notice and instead focused solely on the black steed ahead of her.

He whinnied in alarm as she hoisted herself into the saddle. Elsa gripped the reins tightly and spurred him straight into a gallop, thundering across the bridge that led to town. Her shadow trailed after them under the moonlight. She narrowed her eyes.

_I'm coming for you, Anna._

The horse continued on, leaping over obstacles in their way once they reached the forest. She clenched her teeth as he landed from a particularly high jump over a log. Her vision contracted as she felt the impact jar her body. A low groan slipped through her lips, but she only ordered him to go faster. The poor beast could never go fast enough for the queen; fortunately she only rode him when the situation called for it.

Snow began to fall a little harder now, the wind whipping at Elsa's exposed face and ears. She ignored the cold as well as she could, though she felt the tip of her nose growing numb. "Anna!" She shouted, her voice raspy. "Anna!"

Silence served as her only response.

Elsa heard a creaking noise to her right and her eyes widened to see a dead tree falling toward them. The wind howled as it pushed it over. She pulled hard on her horse's reins. "Whoa!"

He reared violently with a shrill whinny. Elsa felt the reins slip from her hands. With a cry she slid off the saddle, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. She became aware of a dull pain in her head. Ignoring it, she reached out for her horse as he galloped away. "Come back!"

The horse continued running off into the darkness and left her utterly alone. She collapsed against the ground, feeling tired. In the back of her mind she knew that falling asleep in the middle of nowhere could potentially get her killed, _especially_ in the middle of nowhere with a storm starting. But her headache was growing worse, the fatigue taking over her body. For just a moment, she figured, I can afford to sleep. _Just a moment._

"Hey! Hey miss, are you all right?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a young man kneeling next to her. "What…?" She struggled to sit up, her head surging with pain. She held it in both hands as a moan slipped through her lips.

"Hit your head pretty hard there." He reached out to feel the sizable lump when she snarled in pain and flinched away. "Wow, you're lucky I found you."

"What happened? Where am I?" She looked around. The storm seemed to have subsided; only a light snowfall glittered in the light of his lantern. She looked down and began brushing off her cloak.

"Well, you're in the middle of a forest. I can assume you hit your head somehow." He stood and reached for her hand. "Up you go."

Elsa allowed him to help her to her feet. "I must've been unconscious for a while."

"Looks like it. Not long enough to turn into an icicle, though." He brought the lantern up to look at her face, just to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. He gasped and his eyes widened. "It's _you_!"

"Me?" She looked at him, the realization slowly dawning. "You're the rude ice vendor!"

"And you're the ice thief!"

She frowned deeply. "I'm not an ice thief." Her arms crossed indignantly over her chest.

He returned the glare. "I still don't trust you."

Elsa continued staring at him for a moment more before she looked around. "Tinpan ran off…" She murmured, more to herself than him.

"Tinpan?"

She chuckled dryly. "My horse. He's the reason why we don't allow my sister to name things anymore. She named him that simply because he's black."

"Why didn't you name him?"

"I wasn't there at the time." She scanned the darkness before finally she sighed. "I hate to impose, but may I ask you a favor?"

The ice vendor cocked an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."

"I need a ride back to the castle, if it's possible. To be honest, I don't even know where I am right now." She averted her gaze to the ground.

"I dunno…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "What's in it for me?"

She snapped her head up to look at him, shocked. "What on earth do you mean, what's in it for you? Can you really not just do something nice?"

"I was headed home from Arendelle. Going back would really put me off track." He gestured to his cart with the lantern. Blocks of ice were still piled high in the back, though she noticed a few had either been sold or melted slowly. "The ice business isn't going so well, so there's no reason for me to stick around."

Elsa sighed. "If you take me back, I can try to convince the castle to buy your ice. All of it."

"All?"

"Every last block."

He nodded. "Hop on." He went ahead to jump into the driver's position and grabbed the reins to his own horse. He waited until she was settled next to him before he ordered the mare to turn around.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them for a few minutes before finally he cleared his throat. "My name's Leif, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She nodded curtly.

He glanced down at her. "So, what were you doing all the way out here?"

"I was looking for my sister." Elsa's eyes flashed up to his face before she allowed them to fall to her lap.

"And her name is…?" He waved his hand in a circular motion, signaling he wanted her to continue.

She took a deep breath before turned to gaze at him. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

His eyes widened. "S-so that makes you—"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, at your service." She smiled slightly. "I know I'm not very recognizable like this."

In the light of his lantern, she could see he struggled to form words. Her smile grew wider and she continued, "Thank you for taking me home, by the way. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't found me."

"Yeah…" He shook himself. "Listen, I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday. If I'd known you were the queen I never would've—"

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm glad you didn't know. I needed to hear what you said." She sighed heavily. "You're right; if I mingled with my people more, I would be able to make better decisions. I didn't think about how I would affect the icing in Arendelle when I made Kristoff the Official Arendelle Icemaster and Deliverer."

Leif bit his lip. She seemed genuinely troubled and he honestly had no idea how to console her, queen or not. He glanced up into the night sky and nudged her, gently. "The stare sure are pretty tonight.

She gave a small sigh of relief at his subject change and gazed skyward. "Yes, they are." She pointed to a grouping of them. "Do you see that constellation? If I remember correctly, that would be Orion. Those three stars are his belt."

"Really?" The ice vendor chuckled softly. "Wonder what he did to get all the way up there…"

"I can tell you, if you'd like." She glanced over at him. "I've read quite a few books on the subject."

Leif shrugged. "We've got quite a while until we're back in Arendelle, so… Sure, why not?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "According to the legends, it all started something like this…"


	6. Life's Too Short

**By the way, some of the dialogue used in this chapter is from the song "Life's Too Short", which was actually supposed to take the place of "For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)". Just so you know if you haven't heard it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

"So when'd you get back to the castle last night?"

Elsa shook her head, realizing she had begun to doze off. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem pretty tired…" Anna glanced at her sideways before she continued to eat her breakfast. "Gerda told me you were a nightmare to wake up this morning. You're usually up before me."

The queen felt her cheeks take on a pinkish hue and she cleared her throat. "I have no idea when I got home. It was after midnight, I do know that."

"And you were with a _guy_?"

"His name is Leif, thank you." Elsa pointed her fork at her sister. "He was kind enough to bring me back last night."

Anna allowed her spoon to drop to her plate. She stood up and went to stand over Elsa. "What were you thinking?!"

"E-excuse me?" Elsa shrunk back in her chair, unused to seeing the look of pain on the princess's face.

"You could've gotten hurt out there! Or worse." Anna gripped her hands. "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was about you?! Kristoff brought me home and the first thing I hear is, 'The Queen's run off after you, ma'am!' Of course I wanted to know why on earth you'd do such an idiotic thing, but then I remembered, 'Oh, she'll be okay; she can just freeze things.' But then I remembered that you _can't_ freeze things so I got all ready to go after you but Kristoff stopped me—"

"Anna." Elsa could feel the girl's fingers trembling more and more.

"—so then I just stayed here and I tried, tried, _tried_ to calm down, but all I could think about was that maybe you'd been caught in the snow, or maybe you froze to death, or maybe you fell off your horse—"

"Anna, listen to me."

"—and I started getting scared that you weren't ever going to come home and all I could think about was how I didn't even get to say good-bye!"

"Anna!" Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You're right; I shouldn't have done that. And you were right on one account: I did actually take a tumble off Tinpan when he was frightened by a tree."

Anna shrieked and immediately began inspecting her sister. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no. I'm fine except for a small bump." She sighed. "I apologize for worrying you, Anna."

"Just… Don't do it ever again!" Anna frowned, though a playful sparkle in her eyes ruined the expression.

Elsa slid her chair back and stood up, hooking her arm with the princess's. "How would you like me to make this up to you?"

Anna glanced out the giant floor-to-ceiling windows in the dining room. She grinned. "It snowed last night."

"Mm." At first the queen nodded, but then she shook her head. "No, Anna. I'm exhausted. Isn't there a nice, _relaxing_ way for me to make this up to you?"

"Elsaaa…!" Anna gazed up at the other girl, her eyes large. "Elsa, please? Please please please?"

The queen rolled her eyes with a sigh. "One. Just one."

"Let's go build a snowman!"

* * *

Elsa tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear as she gazed at their newest creation in the courtyard. She knew she could do better; however, for making it with her hands, without magic… She felt pretty proud. Anna seemed to be enjoying herself, that much was certain.

"Wow, it looks great!" The strawberry-blonde stepped back with her sister. "I mean… Maybe if you squint…"

"He's beautiful." Elsa smiled slightly.

"It's a woman."

"Oh." The queen chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she gazed down at her hands. "It's a pity I can't bring her to life. I'm sure Olaf would like a playmate."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he played with Marshmallow all the time."

"One: his name is Jorgen." Elsa held up her index finger before it was joined by her middle finger. "Two: Jorgen does not play. He guards."

"If his name is Jorgen, why does he answer to Marshmallow?"

Elsa threw her hands up. "How should I know?! He's a giant magical snowman, for crying out loud!"

Anna giggled at her sister's flustered appearance. "I'm kidding, Elsa! Goodness."

They shared a laugh before the princess returned to gaze at the snowlady. "It's too bad we can't do this all the time."

"We can. I have much more control over my abilities now than I ever did."

"Yeah, but you cheat."

Elsa's left eyebrow rose slowly. "Cheat?"

"Yeah." Anna turned to her. "You can just wave your hands around and ta-da! Instant snowman. That's cheating."

The queen frowned slightly. "I don't necessarily have to use my magic for that, you know…"

"Oh, I know." Anna kicked at the ground. "You could, you know, put on the gloves or something…"

Elsa scoffed. "What, so you just want me to shove on the gloves again?"

"Maybe only when we're doing stuff like this!"

"So that's it. You want me to force myself back into a _cage_." Elsa turned on her heel and made the motion to walk off.

"No! Elsa, come on, just listen to me. I didn't mean it like that." Anna ran after her.

The queen shook her head. "I understand now. No wonder you've been so affectionate lately. You like me better _without_ my powers than _with_. Like this I can actually be _normal_."

"That's not what I said at all!" Anna tried to get her attention to no avail.

"You never were very tactful, Anna." Elsa reached the doors. "Or graceful, for that matter." She shoved one open with the help of a guard and stalked inside, pushing back to close it behind her.

Anna forced her way through. "There's the door you love to slam in my face! You were doing pretty good there for a while but then you just go right back to your old, heartless self when you get upset!"

"_Heartless?_" Elsa hissed over her shoulder, continuing to walk into the castle. She handed her heavy coat off to a nearby servant.

"When it gets right down to it, I'm the only person in this whole kingdom that trusts you one hundred percent, without a doubt, whole heartedly, whatever!" Anna pounded up the staircase after her sister. "You can't afford to get rid of me!"

"Think whatever you want, because I don't care. You're the fool who married a stranger and nearly got everyone in Arendelle killed!" The queen glared back at Anna before she continued to traverse the staircase.

Anna gasped, her face growing red with her increasing anger. "That… That was a low blow! That is so unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, sweetie. Get used to it!" Elsa turned into her study as soon as she reached the upper floor. She wasn't quick enough to close the door as Anna thundered in behind her.

The princess took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself. "I am so done with this whole thing! I have tried and tried to be there for you when you need me and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"You're trying to _be there_ for me? You're constantly off with Kristoff! I can't even find you half the time! What kind of support is that?!" Elsa whirled to finally face her sister since leaving the courtyard.

"Well, I can't just stand here and let you treat everyone else just as coldly as you've treated me for the past thirteen years!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Why should I listen to a reckless idiot who only sees what she wants to see?! You're never serious about anything! _Ever!_"

"You don't know what I've been through." Anna returned the glare, her blue eyes smoldering.

"You have no idea what _I've_ been through!"

"Because of you, I grew up completely and totally alone!" Anna felt tears prick her eyes at the memory, but she quickly shoved the feeling away.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Because of you I didn't even have a childhood! We always had to protect _you_, Anna!"

"Life's too short to waste another minute—"

"Life's too short to even have you in it!" The queen fought the urge to wring her sister's thin neck.

Anna shook her head and stepped backward. "I was so wrong about you."

"You? You've been so wrong about _everything_!"

"You know, maybe you are the Snow Queen!"

Elsa's vision contracted as her anger spiked to absolute rage. She took a single step and effectively closed the gap between herself and Anna. "_I am NOT the Snow Queen!_"

The sound of Elsa's hand striking Anna across the face echoed in the small room, broken only by the young girl's cry of surprise and pain. She stumbled to the ground, her hand flying up to her nose. She whimpered softly.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she did. "Anna?" She knelt down before her. "Anna, I-I'm so sorry, I—"

"Don't touch me!" Anna batted her away, her hand pulling away enough for Elsa to see the blood that trickled from her nose.

"Anna, you're bleeding!"

"I know!" She stood up. "Just leave me alone!" She ran out of the study.

Elsa scrambled to her feet to follow her, but as soon as she got to the door, she saw Anna turn the corner. Tears pooled in her eyes and she weakly leaned against the wall. "What have I done…"


	7. What Is Normal?

**GAH. This took forever to do. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Kristoff's hand hovered just above the door. He cleared his throat again. By what the servant told him, Anna was upset. Did he _really_ want to deal with her upset?

He took a deep breath and knocked. "Anna?"

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded muffled, and not just by the door.

"It's Kristoff."

To his surprise she opened it. "Thank goodness. If you were Elsa I'd have punched you."

He gasped and his eyes widened. "Anna, what happened?!" He could only stare at her as she held up a blotted handkerchief to her nose, which was beginning to bruise.

"Elsa happened." Her eyes narrowed.

"Elsa did this to you?!" Kristoff turned on his heel. "I swear, when I find her I'm gonna—"

She grabbed his sleeve. "Kristoff, wait! Don't do anything stupid! Elsa's the queen, remember? Not only that, but you can't really go around punching girls…"

He growled with repressed anger and steered her into the room. "Here, let me take a look at it." He pulled away her hands before gently taking her chin and angling her head in the light. "I don't think it's broken."

"Good." She smiled slightly, relieved. "Sure did bleed a lot though…"

He took the handkerchief to continue dabbing at the last bits of blood. "So Elsa punched you in the face?"

"She…backhanded me."

Kristoff stared at her. "Elsa managed to do this with a _slap_?!" He shook his head. "Damn."

She scowled at his language before she sighed, casting her gaze downward. "I deserved it…"

He gripped her chin tighter and forced her to look at him. "Whoa. No, you didn't. She didn't have any right to hit you, whatever you did." He nodded to punctuate his point. "Did you hit her back?"

"No!" Anna grimaced. "No, of course not. I could never do that to her. I love Elsa. Why would I hurt her?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I made her angry." She shied away from him. "I made her angry because… Because I'm jealous."

Kristoff put the dirtied cloth on a nearby bedside table and sat himself on her bed, motioning for her to join him. "Jealous of what?"

She sighed heavily as she sat down. She groaned and flopped backward. "Because I'm just the spare, Kristoff! Think about it. If Elsa gets married and has children, then they'll be next in line for the throne. The only reason I was born was in case something happened to her. I'm the backup."

"So? There's nothing wrong with that. I'd rather be a backup than have to do all that boring stuff." He lay back next to her.

"But… Elsa is actually good at it. She's so much better than me at everything." Anna turned her head to look at him. "Even her handwriting. Have you seen her handwriting? It's like a work of art! And she's so much smarter than me, too. All our tutors ever talked about was how fast she progressed. And she's beautiful. You've seen her. I just… I can't compete with that. I can't do that."

"Are you done?"

She shook her head and stared up at the ceiling. "No, just listen to me. Everyone loves her because she can do the magic thing. I hate saying this, and don't you dare tell her, but I was so happy when I found out her powers were gone. For once it was something that made me just as good as her. I can't make ice and neither can she. We're equal. I hate being in the background." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm so useless…"

Kristoff turned on his side and fingered one of her braids. "Can Elsa make me laugh?"

"I don't know. Her sense of humor is lacking a bit…"

"Does Elsa know exactly what to say to make my day right?"

"Well, no, I guess not." Anna felt a smile tugging on her lips.

He reached out to cup her face. "Elsa may be queen, but she's not perfect. Neither are you. But it's your quirks that make you the most adorable princess I've ever seen. Elsa's got nothing on you, Anna. I wouldn't trade you for any girl in the world."

She giggled and turned to snuggle up to him. "Even one that can make ice?"

"_Especially_ one that make ice." He poked her nose.

"Ow!" She winced. "Ow, nose is off-limits!"

"Sorry!" He kissed her forehead. "Better?"

"A little bit. I guess you're right. Even though she surpasses me, she's not me. Only I can be me." She sat up and took a deep breath. "I should probably apologize for making her angry."

He joined her, nodding. "The sooner the better. But I swear, if she lays a finger on you—"

"Don't hurt my sister. Please." She gazed at him. "I know she didn't mean anything by it."

Kristoff wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I hope you're right." He sighed deeply, wondering exactly what Elsa _did_ mean.

* * *

After leaning against the wall for a few minutes, Elsa managed to get a hold on her emotions enough for her to stagger to her desk and slump into the chair. She rested her elbows on the mahogany, knotting her fingers in her dark hair. Try as she might, she couldn't erase the image of Anna from her mind.

_There was…blood…_

She scrunched her eyes shut. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. C-conceal… Don't feel, _damn it_!" She slammed her fists on the desk, her body shaking.

"Ah, Your Majesty?"

Elsa glanced at the doorway. "What is it, Gerda?"

The maid stepped inside and cleared her throat. "There's a young man here who wants to see you. He says his name is Leif. If you're not feeling up to a visitor, I can send him away."

"No, no. I'll be fine." She stood up weakly. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her hair from her face. "Where is he?"

"One of the staterooms. Nearest the Great Hall."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Elsa tucked her hands behind her back and walked from the room. She realized her clothes were rumpled from playing the snow earlier, the bottom of her dress still wet. It were any other person, she would be inclined to go change. However, Leif didn't necessarily require that much maintenance.

As she approached the stateroom, she tried her best to appear presentable. She knew whatever she did wouldn't be much of an improvement. Still, going through the motions was calming. By the time she pushed open the door, she felt ready to speak with the ice vendor. "Leif."

He stood up from one of the chairs along the long table. "Queen Elsa."

"Allow me to thank you yet again for your assistance last night."

"You can thank me by keeping your promise." He crossed his arms. "Well?"

She swallowed hard. "That's right…" She coughed awkwardly and forced a smile, attempting to appear charming. "Perhaps you'd be open to a different sort of thanks?"

"Are you saying you're not going to buy my ice? Elsa—"

"_Queen_ Elsa, if you please."

Leif glared at her, leaning on the table. "Queen Elsa, we had a deal that I'd take you home if you bought all my ice. Now you're saying you don't want it. Do you have any idea how far behind you're putting me? I have to get home before Christmas!"

She bit her lip. Though she didn't know where he lived, it already was December first, and he seemed eager to go. "I don't really need it, Leif, that's the problem."

"That's the last time I do anything outta the goodness of my heart then."

Elsa's mind flashed back to what her sister said not even a half hour before. _"You were doing pretty good there for a while but then you just go right back to your old, heartless self when you get upset!"_

He began to leave when she stopped him. "Wait, Leif. You're right, yet again. I have to uphold my promise, need or not."

"That's more like it!" He turned to face her. "So, you wanted all my ice, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. All of it. Just talk to one of the servants and you'll have your money."

Leif grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling. "See what happens when you listen to me?"

"You do have a strange way of getting your point across…" Elsa smiled slightly. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. I'm not used to being outsmarted by really anyone."

"Outsmarted, huh?" His grin turned into a lopsided smirk. "Well, if that's how you feel about it…"

She winced. "N-no, it's not!"

"I'm teasing you." He reached out to pat her shoulder as he left the room. "Lighten up a bit, Your Highness."

She turned to follow him. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally this tense…" She settled into an even stride next to him.

"What is normal?"

"Hm?"

He stopped and gazed down at her. "You said you're not _normally_ this tense. What is normal?"

She shook her head and stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

"People tend to think there's a _normal_. So, sometimes I ask them what they think normal is. The answer is usually the same; the average working man or woman, with an average family, with an average life. But that's not even normal, because the average person doesn't have an average family or an average life. We're all different, so it's impossible to be normal." Leif smiled and looked at her expectantly. "So what's your normal?"

"My normal?" Elsa looked down at her hands for a moment, confused as to what exactly her _normal_ would be. "I… I suppose my normal is my queenly duties."

He chuckled softly. "I have a feeling you're lying to me."

"Well…"

As they turned the corner, Elsa felt another body force itself into her arms, hugging her so fiercely that her breath left her at once. "Uwagh?!" She grunted.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry!"

She glanced down to see her sister's strawberry-blonde head. "Anna?" She looked beyond her to see Kristoff, who simply shrugged.

Anna gazed up at her. "I'm so sorry I made you angry. I never should've… I never should've mentioned the gloves. That was wrong of me."

"No, Anna." Elsa took a deep breath. "I had no right to do what I did. Just because you made me angry doesn't mean that I had to…_hit you_. Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." Anna stepped back and puffed out her chest proudly. "I have a thick skull."

Behind her, Kristoff sniggered as Elsa sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Well, it's not your skull that needs to be thick, but rather your nose."

"But still!"

Leif cut in between them. "As much as I hate to break you two up, I do need my money. I have to get home for the holidays." He averted his gaze. "I promised my sister that much."

"You have a sister too?" Elsa gazed at him with an understanding nod. "Very well. Follow me."

As Elsa led him through the hallways, she noticed Kristoff and Anna followed as well. "Ah… You two may do as you wish. Surely you don't want to join in on our boring business transaction."

"It's fine. Let's go!" Anna ran on ahead.

Kristoff jogged to keep up with, flashing an apologetic smile over his shoulder. "I'll make sure she doesn't break anything!"

Alone again, Leif cleared his throat. "This seems to be an eventful day for you, Queen Elsa."

She nodded with a small sigh. "Mm, yes. So, you're leaving for Christmas, then?"

"I'm leaving, period. I just happened to have promised Rose I'd be home for the holidays. I won't be coming back to Arendelle. Probably ever." He gazed down at her, his hazel eyes flashing. "Don't miss me too much."

She flipped her mahogany hair over her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. We've only just met."

"Yeah, but... You keep me entertained."

"And you tease me. And insult me. And," she couldn't help but smile, "outsmart me."

He grinned as they reached the doors, but it disappeared when he beheld his cart. Already servants were beginning to unload it. "You think hard about what I asked earlier. About being normal."

"Don't worry, I will. And if I ever see you again, I'll have an answer for you." She stopped at the top of the steps. "So I suppose... This is good-bye."

Leif bowed deeply, mockingly almost. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Your Majesty. I am truly honored to have been graced with your presence." He grinned up at her.

She laughed, softly at first but then letting it grow. "S-stop that! You look ridiculous!"

"Not nearly ridiculous as you without a coat." He took both her hands in his. "You're freezing out here."

"I'd better go back inside." She averted her gaze. "You...have a safe trip home."

Leif let her go and walked down the stairs. "Thanks. You have a good Christmas, Your Majesty."

"You too, Leif." Elsa turned and stepped inside, her eyes closing as the doors shut behind her.


	8. The Great Freeze

**So... Since finals start tomorrow, this'll be the last chapter I upload for a time. I say that, and I'll probably have the next chapter written anyway... Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Only a few days into December, already the kingdom of Arendelle was covered in a blanket of white. The children were often heard laughing and shouting with joy as they played. Even in the castle, Anna's laughter could be heard as she and Kristoff spent more time together, or even herself and Elsa. Olaf would always be a safe bet too.

With winter's arrival, Kristoff found himself staying at the castle more and more, as less and less deliveries had to be made. The queen gave him a room and his own special stall for Sven in the stables. She even went so far as to invite him to every single meal, something he willingly took. Fortunately for him Elsa accepted him into the family wholeheartedly, especially after he was due to become her brother-in-law in only a matter of months.

Because he spent so much time around the royals, he noticed immediately when something was amiss. He stared at Elsa during their breakfast as she simply picked at her food. "Elsa?"

She didn't look at him. "Hm?"

"Are you all right?" He inclined his head toward her, his eyes narrowing.

"Mm." She nodded with a slight shiver.

Anna swallowed her food before gazing at her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," The queen mumbled. She sighed heavily and pushed away her plate. "And cold…"

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Anna put her napkin on the table.

Elsa shrugged, weakly pushing back her chair and getting up. "I'm not sure… I'm just going to…" Her voice trailed off and she collapsed to her knees.

Both her sister and Kristoff rushed to her side. The mountain man gasped. "Anna, look!" He held a thick lock of mahogany hair in his fingers, though it swiftly turned white.

Elsa began to shiver harder. "I'm freezing again…" She smiled slightly. "Finally—" Her voice dissolved in a faint moan as she grew colder.

"Kristoff, we have to get her warm!" Anna began to stand.

"N-no!" The queen shook her head. "Warmth will only p-prolong the process. I need t-to be cold…!" She leaned into Kristoff as another strand of white appeared in her hair.

"She's right, Anna. The most we can do is make sure she's comfortable." Kristoff gently gathered her in his arms. She huddled into him.

For a moment Anna felt the tiniest bit jealous that her older sister currently rested in her fiancé's arms; however, her reason took over and she nodded. "We can take her to her room. That's one of the coldest places in the castle."

Elsa shot her a glare. "V-very funny."

"Well, it _is_ drafty!"

"Not now, ladies." Kristoff motioned for Anna to go. "Lead on!"

The princess led him from the dining room, into the hallways. Some guards looked on as they passed with concerned glances. It wasn't until Gerda happened upon them that Anna finally said anything. However, the old maid beat her to it.

"Good heavens, what is going on?!"

Elsa sighed and gazed at the woman, her eyelids heavy and her vision blurred. "Everything's…f-fine. I'll be fine."

"Your Majesty, your hair—"

"Is turning back to normal." Anna nodded sharply. "We need to get her to her chambers. Gerda, can you go fetch as much ice as you can? The faster we get her frozen, the sooner this'll be all over with!"

Gerda curtsied before she ran off. "Right away ma'am!"

Anna watched her go before she continued walking, faster and with more purpose. "Come on Kristoff. I don't want her to suffer anymore."

"A-Anna…" Elsa flinched, yet another section of her hair going white. "Anna, why…"

"Because I know what it's like." The strawberry-blonde turned her head slightly, her eyes downcast and melancholy. "I know how it feels… And nobody deserves to go through that, _especially_ you."

The queen smiled and a feeling of warmth spread through her body. It was soon replaced by a shiver and once more the biting cold returned. She curled in on herself, salvaging what small bit of heat she had left in her core. So focused was she on keeping herself alive that she didn't even notice when Kristoff laid her out on her own bed.

"Anna…" She whimpered, her breath curling into the air like smoke.

"I'm here." Anna sat herself on the edge of the bed and reached out for her sister's cold hand. "You'll be all right."

Elsa couldn't help but smirk. "How ironic… Y-you're comf-forting _me_…" She whimpered again and opened her eyes to see a few blocks of ice being carted into the room by Kristoff. "Is this how it felt?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's cold, and it hurt… But mostly, I was scared I would never see you again." Anna's voice hitched a bit. "The last thing I wanted was to never say good-bye. I mean, we'd just gotten back together again, and you were going to be queen, and I would be your right-hand, just like I promised when we were kids. Even if you didn't want me to be, I was gonna force you to deal with it."

"F-force me, huh…" More white appeared in Elsa's hair. By now nearly her whole head was a snowy color. She shivered violently, more so now that the ice had cooled the room until she almost imagined snow would start to fall at any moment.

"Of course!" The princess gripped her hand tighter. "Come on, Elsa… You can pull through this."

The queen smiled weakly. "I made it snow in July." Her eyes were half-closed and she could feel ice begin to creep up her neck. "Of course… I can handle…a-anything…"

"Elsa! Elsa, don't you fall asleep!"

"It's so cold…"

"_Elsa!_"

Anna's voice sounded muffled to the queen's ears. Darkness edged her vision and, try as she might to avoid it, it advanced on her faster and faster. She felt her numb lips mutter something out, probably an apology. The last thing she remembered was Anna's hazy face above hers, shouting her name.

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa, it's time to get up. Come on, Elsa."

"Anna, go away…"

"Elsa, get up!"

The next moment she felt a great weight fall on her abdomen. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned. "Anna!"

"Elsa, you've been asleep for a whole day now. You need to get up." Anna crossed her ankles and put her hands behind her head where she lay draped across her sister's stomach.

"A whole day…?" Elsa pushed the girl's legs off and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Why on earth was I asleep that long?"

Anna gasped and moved so she lay next to the queen, hugging one of her pillows to her chest. "You mean you don't remember what happened yesterday morning at all?"

"Yesterday morning…" She thought a moment before her eyes widened. "The cold—The freeze! I froze?!"

"Well, not completely. You just sorta…froze back to normal. I mean, you didn't turn into a statue or anything, but you sure scared me for a while!" Anna propped herself up on her elbows.

Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, turning to gaze at herself in the vanity mirror. To her delight, platinum blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. "It's white…" She gripped a lock, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Anna, it's white!"

"Ha! You finally admit it!" The princess jumped up and wrapped her arms around her sister's middle. She smiled and buried her face in her back. "It's white and long and normal."

"Normal…" Elsa thought back to what Leif asked her just before he left. "Yes, it is normal." She patted her sister's hands and twirled out of the embrace. "Let's go see what I can do."

Anna grinned and shifted her weight from foot to foot rapidly. "Snowman?"

"Snowman." Elsa nodded.

Letting out a whoop of joy, Anna dashed for the door and ran out of the room. "I'll get Kristoff and Olaf!" She shouted, her gleeful voice echoing through the halls.

The queen shook her head with a smile. She turned back to the mirror and reached up to tentatively touch a lock of her hair. Her lips curled into a small frown. "It's not white, it's _platinum blonde_."


	9. Two Years Later

**Look at this. I have a calculus final in the morning and I'm writing fanfiction. Ah well, worth it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Elsa smiled as she looked out over the ballroom. For the first time in too long Kristoff and Anna seemed to be enjoying their time together. The queen sighed, knowing that somewhere deep in the castle and away from the party her niece and nephew were being cared for by some servants. It wouldn't be easy, either; Gregory and Hilde may only be infants, but already they were proving to be bundles of energy like their mother.

She snapped to attention before a visiting dignitary. He offered her birthday wishes and bowed away politely. She smiled in acceptance before she went back to her thoughts.

_January._ One of the most miserable months of the year, when Christmas is over and snow becomes annoying. She was lucky enough to be born in the middle of a howling blizzard near the end of the month, furthering winter twenty-four years ago for the citizens of Arendelle. Fortunately there hadn't been such a terrible winter since (though she knew that could change at any time). Even on her own birthday, she couldn't bring herself to like it.

"Elsa!"

She smiled again as her sister approached, dragging Kristoff along with her. "Elsa, aren't you going to dance?" Anna's cheeks were flushed, a sure sign she enjoyed the last dance herself.

"I may, though I doubt it." Elsa's smile disappeared. "You know I don't dance."

"Aw, come on!"

Kristoff wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Anna, if she doesn't want to dance, that's fine."

"But it's her birthday..." Anna stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

Elsa reached out to pat her shoulder. "I promise I'll dance at least once tonight. All right?"

Anna brightened immediately. "Thank you!" She rushed in to give her sister a quick hug.

"Anna, w-we're in public!" Elsa felt her face burn as a blush raged in her cheeks.

"I don't care. I'm happy!" Anna released her and latched onto Kristoff's arm again. "I'll be watching for that dance."

Elsa smoothed out her dress. "You'll get it."

"Good." She gasped as a young woman passed by eating something. "Ooh, Kristoff, is that chocolate?" She dragged him through the crowd again.

The queen chuckled as they left. They were married in May the year she turned twenty-two, producing the twins just nine months later. Elsa knew life in the castle couldn't be happier. Gregory and Hilde brought much laughter in their lives and the land was at peace.

Yet, she felt as if something were missing. Her own happiness, perhaps, did not match that of her sister's. She put a hand to her heart, feeling it beat steadily beneath her palm. It beat on and on, but for who?

"Queen Elsa?"

She looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes gazing at her. The man smiled, smirking almost, and kept his eyes trained on her. He chuckled lightly. "You've changed."

Elsa gasped. "I... Leif?"

His smile grew wider, more genuine. "In the living, breathing flesh!"

"Leif, what are you doing back in Arendelle?" Her gaze flitted over him. A somewhat kept beard and mustache graced his face, while his light brown hair still messily topped his head. It suited him, she felt; it displayed his devil-may-care attitude and penchant for mischief.

"Well, I heard the queen was having a birthday and I just couldn't stay away." With that he produced a small package wrapped in simple brown paper from behind him. "Sorry it's not fancy."

"You didn't have to buy me anything." She delicately took it from him.

He smirked again. "Who says I bought it?" At her confused glance, he laughed. "Go ahead, open it up!"

Elsa pulled slightly at the string wrapped around it, not caring that it fell to the floor. She deftly unwrapped it to reveal a rectangular box. "Hm..." She glanced up at him before she removed the lid.

Leif beamed as she gasped. "Like it?"

She picked up the small figurine and let it lay in her palm. "Is this...me?"

"You bet it is. It took me forever to remember how your hair was that day." He cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed. "It's made entirely of crystal. My teacher told me that in order to be good at the craft, I had to be able to remake something from memory that I've only seen once or twice, because I never know what kind of order I'll get... So I thought of you. It's you the day—"

"The day we said good-bye." She looked up at him, a smile on her lips. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Leif. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." He held out his hand. "So... May the rude ice vendor take the ice thief for some refreshments?"

"I..." She swallowed hard and her gaze flitted around. She wondered if leaving her position would be a good idea. Then again, if they only went for a drink... Finally she nodded. "I suppose." She placed the crystal figurine on the throne behind her and slid her palm into his.

Leif's eyebrows shot skyward. "Queen Elsa, are you cold?"

She felt her cheeks turn pink. "No, I'm all right." Clearing her throat, she motioned for him. "By all means."

"Ah, right." He led her through the crowd.

She glanced up at him. "I'm surprised you remembered I called you that."

"What?"

"A rude ice vendor." She giggled softly. "Though obviously you aren't an ice vendor anymore..."

He released her hand as he picked up two drinks from the long table laden with various foods and refreshments. "I quit that to be a crystal cutter. And I remember because I had to remember everything I knew about you." He handed her a glass. "I still haven't forgotten that night under the stars."

"When you took me home." She took a small sip and nodded. "I remember."

He nearly drained the small glass. Taking a quick breath he looked down at her. "So why did you color your hair? Brown was perfectly fine."

She glanced at it as it rested against her shoulder in her signature fishtail braid. "Ah..." She hesitated a bit before sighing. "When you met me, I was going through an odd period in my life."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean I wasn't how I usually am. It's not that I colored my hair. This is actually my everyday look." She gestured to herself with a petite shrug.

Leif stroked his stubbly chin. "So you're saying that at the time you colored it brown."

"Well, no. Not quite." She felt frost begin to edge at her fingertips in her mild frustration. When she went to take another drink, she was shocked to see she'd frozen the contents.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Leif. "So that's what they meant by Ice Queen." He gazed at her, unusually calm. "I just thought they were talking about your personality."

Elsa bit her lip. "That too, I'm sure." Even she had to admit she wasn't the warmest of people. "So... Yes. That's why they call me the Ice Queen. Or Snow Queen, depending." She put the glass down with a scowl, wishing for her gloves.

"I see." He bowed suddenly as the band struck up another song. "Well, Ice Queen or not, I would still love to have a dance with you."

She remembered the mocking tone he used the last time he bowed to her, but this time she felt he was being perfectly serious. In his sharp white suit, she knew he could pass as a lesser royal and dancing with him would pose no problem. _However..._ "I don't dance. My sister does, though."

"I didn't ask your sister. I asked _you_." He held out his hand again.

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed her hand before she could say another word.

Elsa felt herself being swept into a waltz of some sort. It certainly wasn't like any waltz she'd ever been taught; though Leif probably didn't know much about dancing anyway. He held her close to him, one hand resting on her thin waist and the other holding hers. "Hm. You're not that cold, I guess. You'd be great to have around in the summer, especially under the hot sun."

"W-what?!" She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Leif, that's not something—"

"I'm teasing you again." He smiled and his hazel eyes flashed playfully. "Loosen up a bit, Elsa." This he whispered in her ear. "It's your birthday, after all."

She stiffened, feeling his warm breath on her. She wanted desperately to get away, yet at the same time, she found his teasing almost refreshing. Perhaps she'd spent far too much time in the castle. Perhaps just this night she could allow herself to relax.

"So, how have you been?"

Elsa turned her attention back to him. "Oh! Ah... I've been well. Anna and Kristoff were married." She beamed. "She had twins. Gregory and Hilde."

"You must be proud."

"Very! They're just like their mother." Her smile vanished to be replaced by a half-hearted frown. "Which may or may not be a good thing."

He chuckled. "I've heard stories."

"Mm." She stepped away as the song ended, curtsying politely. "Thank you very much, Leif. That was enjoyable."

"Thank you as well." He bowed slightly. "I should probably take my leave."

"Leave?" Against her will she felt herself frown. "But, you've only just returned..."

He smiled. "Ah, so you did miss me!" However, he grew somber, something she felt uncharacteristic of him. "Your Majesty, we both know I'm not supposed to be here. I'm lucky I was even able to sneak in." He gestured down at himself uselessly. "I'm no prince."

"Honestly you look a bit like one."

"I'm just a crystal cutter." He stepped back. "It was..._wonderful_ seeing you again, Queen Elsa."

She clenched her jaw to keep from saying something she would regret. Instead, she simply nodded and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. She walked back to her position at the throne and picked up the crystal. "You can call me Elsa," She whispered, gently running her finger over the figurine's meticulously carved hair.


	10. The Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Snow still blanketed the ground, heaping in the corners of the courtyard. Leif slowed his horse as he arrived. He dismounted and gripped the reins, quite unsure of how to proceed. He had been told that in order to set up shop in Arendelle he needed some sort of permission from the queen herself. That led to him setting off to see her.

But he couldn't just walk in.

He sighed as he continued to stare up at the castle. In one of those rooms, he knew Elsa was most likely still asleep. Or was she already awake? Was she an early riser? Maybe she was sleeping in from staying up so late the previous night at the party. Or maybe she'd just never gone to bed. Was she even in her room?

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Leif jumped, startled, and looked down. A snowman smiled up at him, twig arms spread out. "Wh… What?" He stared at the creature.

"I'm Olaf!" The snowman grinned wider. "Elsa made me."

"Elsa made you…" He knelt to Olaf's eye level. "She _made_ you?"

"Yeah!" The snowman giggled and looked at him expectantly.

"Hey Olaf, you wanna do me a favor?"

"Yeah, why?"

Leif smirked and jerked his head toward the castle. "Go inside and see if I can get an audience with her majesty."

"I'll be right back!" Olaf turned to waddle off.

The crystal cutter stood and watched him disappear into the large building. He sighed, turning to pet his horse. "At least Mother will be happy…" He muttered. Rose certainly hadn't been very pleased to uproot herself and move all the way to Arendelle. However, she was becoming increasingly interested in the blacksmith's apprentice, so he figured she couldn't be having _that_ bad a time of it.

When the doors opened again, his eyebrows shot skyward. Instead of Queen Elsa, as he expected, Princess Anna and Kristoff walked out to greet him. Anna just finished shoving her hands into a pair of warm-looking mittens when she stopped. "Olaf, you said there was something urgent going on."

"Yeah! He said he wanted an audience with _her majesty_." The snowman beamed up at them.

Leif groaned softly. "Wrong majesty…" He composed himself and walked up to them. "I'm sorry. I need to speak with the _queen_. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing."

"Oh. No, that's all right. We were just waiting for Elsa to wake up!" Anna smiled brightly. The next second she whirled and shouted up to a particularly frosty window on the third floor of the castle. "Hey Elsa!" She bellowed, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"You know that's not going to get her up, not with the night she had." Kristoff bent to pick up a loose pebble and chucked it at the window. It bounced off with a hollow _thunk_.

Anna nodded and gathered up a bunch of stones, holding them for her husband to throw. "She's not going to be very happy," She giggled.

"That's what she gets for sleeping in." He grunted as he threw another one.

Leif felt his lips twitch into a smile. He had a vague feeling that when that window burst open, a very agitated queen would be behind it. He didn't want to be around if she decided to punish her sister and brother-in-law with a bout of ice. Although, he had to admit, it would be very interesting to watch.

Soon enough the double windows flew open and Elsa poked her head out. "What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" She shouted, her voice carrying down to them and echoing around the courtyard.

"There's a man down here who wants to see you!" Anna yelled up.

Leif waved. "Good morning, Your Majesty!"

Elsa shrunk back. A faint curse floated down to them before she began closing the windows. "I'll be down in a minute!" She then disappeared back into her room.

Leif turned to grab his horse's reins again when he was shocked to discover a reindeer had gained her attention. "Hm?" He tilted his head slightly. "Where did that reindeer come from?"

"Oh, Sven?" Kristoff stood next to him, his arms crossed. "He probably wanted to know what all the noise was."

Sven glanced at them with a slight nod before he went back to his conversation with Leif's mare.

"I see." Leif shrugged. His ears pricked as he heard the doors open again. He turned, his lips curling into an easy smile as he watched the queen walk toward them.

Elsa didn't seem to have put much effort into getting dressed. She wore a blue dress that literally looked as if she'd thrown it on, and her hair was only pulled back into a very messy ponytail. She reached up to brush some unruly bangs from her face. "You needed me?" She asked, breathlessly almost.

_Did she run or something?_ Leif cleared his throat. "Yeah. I was told I needed permission from you to open up a crystal shop here in Arendelle."

"You're staying here?" Her light blue eyes brightened, though her expression didn't change. "Well, then yes, you'll need the proper documentation from me. I can get it for you later today, if you wouldn't mind coming back when I've had a moment to gather myself." At this she smiled slightly, apologetically.

He nodded. "I'll wait all day if I have to."

"A-ah…" She swallowed hard, a pink blush popping up along her cheeks. She shivered once. "Well then. I'll get right on it so you won't have to."

"I don't mind waiting for you, Queen Elsa." He gazed down at her.

She turned her eyes toward him, the blush growing only slightly. "Please… Call me Elsa."

"Then I don't mind waiting for you, _Elsa_." He smiled gently.

The queen opened her mouth to say something when she felt a snowball hit the side of her head. She cried out as it slid down into her dress. "Anna!" She whirled, snowflakes fluttering from her fingertips.

Her younger sister giggled and held another snowball in her hand. "I can't just let you two stand there all day and gaze deeply into each other's eyes."

"I wasn't gazing." Elsa frowned and moved her hands together, a giant ball forming between them. "You know this means war, and as Queen of Arendelle I will not lose."

Kristoff's face fell and he turned to run. "Anna, watch out!"

It was too late; Elsa let fly the snowball and it crashed into both of them, covering them both in snow. Olaf waddled over to them and started to dig them out. "I'll be on your team, okay?" He smiled as he managed to pull Anna's head out.

"Oh, you're on!" Anna jumped up with a mad grin.

Elsa grabbed Leif's arm. "You're with me!" She pulled him off to the side as her opponents began building up their ammunition.

Leif suddenly found himself in the middle of a raging snow war. Using her magic, Elsa covered the entire courtyard in a blanket of white snow, the perfect snow for making forts and snowballs, and was currently lobbing ball after ball at her sister. He simply stepped back and let her go. He watched with fascination as she continued to produce more ice and snow out of thin air; wouldn't she run out eventually?

The answer seemed to be a resounding no.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kristoff sneaking up behind them with a giant snowball held high above his head. "Elsa!" He dove to the side, knocking her back against a snow back when the ice harvester tossed it at them.

They slid in the snow before finally coming to a stop. He let his arms fall to the ground as she pushed herself off his chest. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly. "Thank you for… For protecting me."

"Anytime." He noticed she didn't make any motion to move. "So, have you thought about what I asked you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What did you ask me?"

"What is normal?"

"Oh…" She then slid off him and got to her feet, brushing herself off. He joined her, helping to pick out bits of snow and ice in her hair. "Well, I guess this is my normal life." She gestured to the snow she magically conjured and the little sister she adored, along with the clumsy talking snowman and the Official Icemaster and Deliverer.

He nodded. "I guess it is."

Olaf's yell cut between them. "Watch out for my head!" He flew at them where Anna had thrown him in a last-ditch effort.

Leif once more pulled the queen out of the way, hugging her close to him. "You need to pay more attention, you know."

"Hmph." She pushed away, crossing her arms. A slow smile crept across her face. "Maybe."

"So this is normal for you, huh?"

She nodded, the smile growing more genuine. "And I wouldn't trade it for any other life in the world."

Leif ruffled her hair. "I thought so."

"Hey!" She gripped his hand. "Just because you're taller than me…! Giving you permission to call me by my first name does _not_ give you permission to do things like this!"

"What're you gonna do, throw me in the dungeon?" He ran away from her. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Elsa felt her anger melt away as it was replaced by a giddy sort of happy. She realized then that the happiness she was missing…was right in front of her all along. With a laugh, she took off after him, determined not to let him get away.

* * *

**I'm sorry to say we only have an epilogue to go now for this story. It was so much fun for me to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.  
**

**-LoRF**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, such as Leif, Freja, etc.**

* * *

Leif paced outside the room he shared with his wife. Ice and frost, at one point earlier, crept outside toward him; now the howling wind was quiet and the ice was frozen in place. Occasionally he looked to the door, ignoring the frost beneath, and made a motion to open it. Then he would shake himself and keep pacing.

"Leif?"

He stopped, looking up. His sister-by-law, the Princess Anna, stood beside him. "Yeah?" He swallowed hard.

"How is she?"

"I... I don't know. She probably froze the room. Birth hurts, right? She probably froze everything... I mean, she controls ice..." He clenched his jaw to keep from babbling.

Anna smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his broad self. "She'll be fine, Leif. Elsa's the strongest person I know."

"It's awfully quiet in there..." He glanced to the door. She'd been in there since the morning when she alerted him of their child deciding to arrive. It was late afternoon now. "What if she's not all right?!"

"Leif, she's okay!" Having had twins almost two years prior, Anna knew the process. "Sometimes there's lulls, you know? If something happened to her, the door would open and—"

The doorknob jiggled.

Leif stepped back as it opened, revealing an exhausted-looking midwife. "Your Majesty?" She glanced up at the crystal cutter.

"How is she? Is she all right?!" He gripped the woman's shoulders. "Tell me my wife is okay!"

"She's just fine." She smiled. "She wants to see you."

Leif brushed past her to walk into the room. To his surprise, it was void of ice and snow. "Elsa?" He stood by the door.

"Leif..." She gazed up at him, her eyes tired. A small bundle was tucked in her arms. "Do you want to say hello?"

His eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

Behind him Anna shrieked and ran off. "I have to get Kristoff!"

Leif stumbled forward and awkwardly half-knelt, half-stood beside her. She shifted the baby so he could view it easier. "Say hello to your new daughter."

"She's beautiful..." He reached out to let his fingertips graze the child's fuzzy blonde hair.

At his warm touch she awoke, large, pale green eyes gazing around the room. She seemed excited by a new face and smiled. "Elsa, look at that!" Leif grew absolutely giddy. "Look at that, she likes me already!"

The queen laughed airily. "We still have to name her." She sighed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I, uh..." He frowned slightly. Honestly the two of them were convinced their child would be a boy, so masculine names were all they had figured. "I don't..."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that right now." She smiled at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Leif moved so he sat on the edge of their bed. "S-sure."

She gently slid her into his waiting arms. He held his new daughter close to his chest. "Hello there, little one." He let her take hold of his finger. "I'm your dad. And that's your mom." He turned her slightly to Elsa. "And we've been waiting for you for a long time."

"You're lucky all you had to do was wait." She managed to push herself into a sitting position.

The couple looked to the door as Anna and Kristoff walked into the room. "Well? What is it?" Anna bounced with excitement.

"A girl." Elsa leaned her elbow on her knee.

The princess waltzed up to Leif and peered into his arms. "Oh she's adorable!" She grinned, hardly unable to contain herself. "Aw, look at that. You've got Papa wrapped around your finger already."

Leif then noticed he had moved his fingers to gently grasp his daughter's hand. He smiled slightly. "That's just fine."

"Does she have a name?" Kristoff glanced down at the queen.

"Not yet." Elsa shook her head.

"Well, you could name her after me." Anna drew herself up proudly. "Anna the second!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but no."

"How about after me? You could name her Kristiana." Kristoff offered her a goofy grin.

"We're not naming her after either of you." The queen sighed, gazing at her husband. "Well?"

He paid no attention to the other people in the room as he kept his eyes trained on the fresh, new life in his arms. "I'm a father. I'm your father. Your mother and I are going to be the best parents Arendelle has ever seen and you are going to be so happy here. I promise you." He stroked her chubby cheek and she gave him another toothless grin. "You're so beautiful...just like your mother..."

"Freja." Elsa lowered herself back on the pillows, truly exhausted. "Her name is Freja."

Anna glanced at her sister. "Freja? But isn't that..."

"Yes, it is. The Norse goddess of love and beauty." Elsa took a deep breath. "I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this tired..."

Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's shoulder. "We should leave them alone. Your sister needs to rest."

The door closed with a soft thud as they left. Leif gazed at his wife. "Freja."

"Freja. F, R, E, J, A. Freja." Her eyes were half closed.

"I thought it would be spelled with a Y..."

"Not according to the old legends." She smiled at her husband, cradling their daughter so gently. "She loves you."

He moved so he sat next to her on the bed in the spot he normally slept. "You think so?"

"I know so." She turned on her side to face him. "Leif."

"Hm?"

"We're parents." She sighed heavily.

He grinned down at his daughter before turning to his wife. "We are. Elsa, we— Elsa?"

She had fallen asleep. He slid off the mattress, still holding Freja, and stood up. "We should let Mama sleep." Walking around to her side of the bed, he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. "Good night, Ellie. I'm proud of you."

Leif then turned to leave the room. He glanced down at the rather calm baby in his arms. "Wanna meet your cousins?"

Freja reached for his finger again, a small gurgle of noise bubbling past her lips. "I'll take that as a yes." He let her grab hold of his hand and began walking down the hallway.

_Princess Freja I Of Arendelle, daughter of Queen Elsa III Of Arendelle and Leif Of Arendelle, born 19th of June, 1846, 17:32_

* * *

**Well, here's the true end to this tale. Originally I just stopped at chapter ten, but I felt like it needed just a little something extra, especially since the sequel just sort of picked up without anything prior. So here, we not only have some closure (and some Lelsa fluff) but we also have a nice lead-in to _Not Like The Rest_.**

**Hope to see you all there!**

**-The Legend of Rune Factory**


End file.
